


Red is a Good Color on You

by Maddy25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Sleep, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Basically my children being soft, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Lots of it, SADrien, adrien's dad is a jerk, he gets both, nuzzles, post revel fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy25/pseuds/Maddy25
Summary: Adrien has had a long day and Mari helps with cuddles and kisses.





	Red is a Good Color on You

**Author's Note:**

> I bring you this ball of cheese... Hope you enjoy it! -Maddy<3

Marinette loves her and Adrien’s relationship after they accidentally revealed their identities a few months back. It didn’t automatically turn into them dating; it turned them into becoming closer to somebody more than they have ever been. It was a bond that was very rare to the fact that they have a secret and hardships that correspond, so naturally, they became close for the sake of their mental health but also for the safety of their hometown.

Let’s just say that it had been a tiring day for Marinette just because an akuma had struck in the middle of the school day and on top of it, it took her three lucky charms and Chat two cataclysms. It was harder than normal, but it still took a toll on her. She honestly couldn’t even think of how back it was on her kitty.

She was at her sewing table working on a new piece for Alya’s birthday that was coming up in about a month. She still had time, but with her life, she knew it would be here before she even knew it. For once Marinette was calmly working on a project with no rush, it was nice. Then she heard a thumb that made her jump and the line she was sewing went crooked. She sighed and grabbed the seam ripper and started to take out the offending stitches.

She looked up at her bed and saw her kitty laying face down on her bed.

“Wow, kitty, knock next time,” Mari teased putting her project down on her workstation.

She heard a pillow muffled mumbled and started up the steps to her bed.

She looked at him and cocked her head, “Had a rough day, minou?”

Adrien looked at her with the most adorable pout, “Very much so.”

Marinette climbed up the bed got to where she was right beside him.

“Well then tell this wondering bug about it.”

He went on about how after the cumbersome akuma that he had fencing lessons. Then Chinese, then piano, and then he had a photo shoot. 

“…Then when my dad got sent some of the shots, he saw how tired I look. So when I got home, he threatened to take me out of school if I couldn’t balance it all. I just don’t understand how I can ever be perfect for him. I already model for him, learning a whole language, take piano lessons, do a sport, and all I ask is to go to school. Fucking school.” After he finished his long rant, the fire in his eyes died down a bit, but he still wasn’t all better.

“Enough about me, though, how are you, princess?” He asked rather nicely for someone who is still fuming.

“No. This isn’t about me. It’s about you. You are obviously in distress and I’m here to make you feel better. So come here,” Mari said in a serious tone that is different from the previous teasing she was doing earlier.

She held out her arms, inviting him in for some cuddles. Honestly, this was the only thing rather than binge eating that can be acceptable in times like this.

Once he scooted into her embrace, she started to run her hands through his soft hair. He nuzzled contently into her hand then wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled in. As Marinette continued to stroke his hair affectionately, Adrien’s anger seemed to dissipate. After he felt significantly better, he arched his head up to look at her.

“So what were you working on before I came in?” he asked nodding his head towards the direction of the sewing machine.

“A birthday gift for Alya. I know it is a little ways away but with how hectic our lives can get, I think it is better for me to start this early to make sure I get it done,” Mari answered.

“You know you are amazing? Like completely and utterly amazing?” he said twisting back into her warmth.

Marinette’s face flamed with a blush. She looked down and lightly flicked his nose.

“Don’t say things like that, you know I get flustered.” She said bringing her hands up to hid her face.

Adrien completely turned around to where he was laying stomach down in between her legs. He brought his hands up and tugged them away from her face exposing the red-hot blush.  He leaned up to nuzzle their noses together. She started to turn an even brighter pink.

“But you know I love it when you blush. Red is definitely your color, my lady.” He through the line at her with a wink and then he was promptly shoved to the side.

“And he’s back,” Mari mumbled turning over, facing away from him.

He grabbed her waist and made her flush with him and leaned down into her ear and whispered, “But you love it.”

“Get away from me silly kitty,” She responded with a grin that didn’t relay the message she sent.

“Never,” he said snuggling her closer.

After a while of cuddling, Mari turned around to find him sleeping soundly wrapped around her. She grabbed her phone, like any other normal teenager would, and opened up her Snapchat. She snapped a photo of him drooling cutely on her stomach and then put a caption: The model life is hard. She then decorated it with a couple of cute stickers and posted it. She also made sure to send it to him so he would see I the next time he opened his phone.

While he was sleeping Mari scrolled through her Instagram, Tumblr, and the Ladyblog. She saw a couple of text posts she sent to Alya and Nino in the Snapchat group chat the four of them have together. She mindlessly scrolled through her social media until it was around two in the morning. Since it was a Friday, she didn’t have to worry about school, but she was getting tired. She had to make sure Adrien got home before someone notices he is missing.

“Adrien. Wake up sleepy head,” she nudged him a little bit to rouse him awake.

“Five more minutes,” he sighed groggily before nuzzling into Mari more.

Mari rolls her eyes before doing it roughly to ensure him to wake up. It didn’t work.

“Adrien! There’s an Akuma!” Mari whisper shouted.

“What? Where?” He exclaimed, shooting up quickly.

Mari sat up, level to her groggy partner, “Gotcha,” she said with a sly smirk.

He grabbed her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck and sighed, “Evil princess.”

“Yeah yeah, I wasn’t so evil when you were snuggling me about five minutes ago,” she said with her hands on her hips.

“Bite me,” he said with a playful glare.

Mari looked at him with a playful glint in her eyes and then spouted out:

“Just tell me where.”

It was his turn to turn bright red.

“Huh. Y’know what’s funny? Red is a good color on you too,” Mari teased with a shove to the shoulder.

“Are you going to walk me out or what?” Adrien said with a blank face.

She rolled her eyes and climbed into the window of her balcony and Adrien followed.

Once he was transformed and standing on the balcony, he turned and looked at her.

“Thanks for tonight, Princess, it means a lot to a stray like me,” he said taking a step closer.

“Well apparently if you feed a stray it always comes back, and it seems that this one feeds off of affection,” Marinette said looking up at Chat.

“You are totally right, Bugaboo.” He said reaching down to grab her hand to kiss it.

“Well, how’s this for some attention?”She said playfully before she grabbed his bell and pulled his lips towards hers.

At first, he was surprised then he melted into the kiss, one of his hands going to cradle her hair and neck while the other landed to squeeze her waist tightly.

“Get home safe Kitty,” she said hurriedly before she turned away ducking into her room. Once she got in her bed she slammed her face into her pillow.

She heard a knock on her window a couple minutes later and it cracked open.

“That was sure something, princess, see you tomorrow?” Chat said. Mari could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Yep tomorrow is good,” She said turning around throwing him an awkward thumbs up.

“Okay all I get is a thumbs up?” he said dangling upside down from the window.

Mari grabbed his face and gave him a peck.

“That’s more like it, princess, Goodnight!” he said hopping out of the window.

She heard his victory, “YES!”, the minute he hit the balcony.

All she could do was bury her face in her hands to try and stop her uncontrollable grin.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
